


Discovery

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He finds it hidden in the library.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 29** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

The book is hidden behind a copy of ‘Stormstrang’s Transfiguations’ in the advanced magic section of the library. When he finds it, he wonders who put it there. There is a section for books like this, after all, so he doesn’t know what makes this one different. Dark magic has always fascinated him, though, so he can’t resist removing it from the shelf and taking it back to his table.

The pages are old, yellowed with age, and the writing is difficult to read. It’s in Latin, which is a language he’s still working to master. He managed to learn English in a short time, well enough to communicate with foreigners without them misunderstanding him, though German is still his language of choice. Latin is easier than English, fortunately, so it won’t be long until he knows it just as well.

For now, he can read certain words as he runs his fingertip along the rough parchment. It is complex spells, things that they will never be taught in class, and he can’t stop turning the pages to eagerly read more. Durmstrang has a fine library with a wonderful collection of texts, but this book is full of information that he’s never seen anywhere. When it’s time to go back to his dormitory, he adds the book in with the other two he’s planning to take with him.

It isn’t noticed by Fräulein Muenster as she hands him the card to complete. He does not falter as he writes in the two titles of general texts that he is taking and offers a polite smile when she reads the card back to him. He nods and accepts the card after she initials it, and carefully writes his name across the bottom of the card. Friedrich Grindewald puts the card onto the counter and leaves the library, hurrying back to his dormitory so he can start reading the book he’s discovered.

End


End file.
